codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Trade Partners
Trade Partners follows Section as he and his team try to stop a ilegal drone shipment. It is the 2nd mission of Call Of Duty Black Ops 3. Transcript Briggs: Well we found were the cocsuckers are going to be loading their shipment. Now we just need you guys to go in there to take them out. Jackson: Are we getting back up. Briggs: The police will be stationed outside in case of emergency. But by request of command, they want a joint sino-American force executing the mission. As a show to world of countrys new found commitment and to take some of the heat off the U.S for starting this problem. So good luck men. Screen fades to black. You then hear the sound of water. The screen reveals you and your men in scuba gear under a dock. Lee: Setting charges. Section: Ok, on my go. Section: Go. Lee detonates the charge. This is now ordinary charge though. It viberates causing the structure to slowly collaspe. Section: Ok up we go. Section and his team emerge from the hole to find them selves in a cargo hold. Jackson: I have visual on 4 tangos. Are we clear to engage. Section: You are clear. After you and the team take out the enemys, you proceed forward. Lee: I spot another hostile to your left. You turn to see a Triad thug smokeing a cigarette. Jackson: The honors yours sir. As your about to shoot the thug, an intercom comes on. Jackson: What the hell. Intercom:( in chinese) We know your here and we have hostages. If you do not leave the area then you run risk of my men finding you and if I see one drop in the bio scan then I'll kill ever single hostage here. Section: What is it saying. Lee: They have hostages and they know were here. Jackson: How the hell do they know were here. Lee: They have a bio scanner. Jackson: Shit! Intercom: ( in chinese) Call this number for our demands 800-274-365. Section: Briggs we have a problem. The Triads have hostages and they told us to call them to hear their demands. Briggs: Shit, what number did they ask you to call. Lee tells you the numbers. Section: 800-274-365. Briggs: Ok I'll have a negotatior call them. Now when I have him call, I'll patch you in so you can find were the calls frequency is strongest. Section: Ok. Now this sequency is from a birds eye view. You'll be moveing a marker around with a meter. The higher the meter records the stronger the signal. You must get the meter to the highest to find were the hostages are located. While doing this you'll hear the following conversation which is chinese. Chan: This is Officer Chan, what are your demands. Triad Leader: We have hostages, that when are ship is loaded, we will escort on to the ship. Once we are in international waters we will put them on a life raft and leave them for you to pick up. Chan: And what stops us from pursuing you once your in international waters. Triad Leader: The trade acts the americans past in the U.N to make smuggleing rare earth minerals easier are still in effect. So if you attack us in international waters, you'll break international law. Also get all ships out of the port so we won't have any problems leaving the harbor. After you find where the frequency is strongest(whitch every time you play this mission is randomized) You'll have to go and secure the hostages, while along the way not killing any triads. Or you'll have to choice of guiding them to the hostages through a birds eye view. If you choose to secure the hostages then you'll go through a iconic Call of Duty breach sequence and secure them. Section or Lee: Hostages secured, I repeat hostages secured. Briggs: Good job now proceed with your mission directive. a lound horn goes off. Jackson: What now? Lee: Its the ship its departing Jackson: But there not fully loaded. Lee: I guess the fuckers relized they lost there bargaining chip and are cutting there loses and leaving. Jackson: The police boats should be able to board them. Section: Wait but the Triad leader made them call off the boats. Jackson: So... Section: We have to stop the boat from leaving. Jackson: God dammit, just when I thought we were done here. Section: Briggs the boat is leaving the port we are going to attempt to stop it. Briggs: You better be fast because the police boats are going to take 10 minutes to get back into postion. Section: We'll go as fast as we can. You'll have to fight through a large group of enemys while at the same time avioding cargo crates droped by a crane. After fighting through the enemys you'll be to late. The ship has gotten away. Jackson: Dammit! A cargo crate comes flying down. Jackson barely dogeing it. Jackson: Fucking A will some one turn that cranebot off. Section notices that the cargo crate was holding a small Predator like drone. Section: Wait we can use this. Section hackeds in to it turning it on. You then fly it out in to the port and when you spot the ship you fire upon it. After a few rockets you sink it. Lee: Nice thinking. Jackson: Nice thinking, more like fucking genius thinking. David you just saved are ass's. heroic music plays and the screen fades out.